


Fervid

by axiumin



Series: Vocabulary Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiumin/pseuds/axiumin
Summary: fervid – adj. – intensely enthusiastic or passionate; (literary) burning, hot, or glowing





	Fervid

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabble requests based on vocabulary words. 
> 
> I don't know what drabbles are, apparently, so they're mainly just little ficlets rather than true drabbles. 
> 
> Cross-posted from tumblr. Come say hi @axiumin!

You couldn’t stifle your gasp as you set foot in the grand hall. All at once, you were struck by the sight and sound of the ball around you: a rippling sea of fine silken skirts, the lively chatter of the partygoers, the stomping feet of the dancing couples, the enticing smell of fine delicacies. A ball as fine as this was a rare treat, and it was clear that the other guests were quite eager to take advantage of this occasion.

For a moment, you lingered near the entry of the room, scanning the crowds for a particular face. You had anticipated this ball for weeks, if only because you knew you would be able to see him again, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to enjoy the festivities until you found him.

Or until he found you, as it turned out. You felt more than saw him sidle up to you, and a quick glance verified that he was staring straight ahead, face carefully impassive. You followed suit, forcing your shoulders to relax as you kept your gaze on the throng of dancers.

“If I may, I would like to share this next dance with you,” Junmyeon said, voice low. Just the sound of his voice alone was enough to set your stomach aflutter with excited nerves.

“You may,” you replied, feeling certainty settle over your shoulders. You knew exactly what to do now; it was what you always did whenever the two of you met like this.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Junmyeon incline his head slightly before offering you his arm, ever the gentleman. You placed your hand in the crook of his elbow, and he led you to the dancefloor.

The two of you fell into line with the other dancers, coming to face one another as you waited for the music to start. At last, you let your eyes meet Junmyeon’s. Though his face was fixed in a politely blank expression, his eyes bore into yours with so much passion and warmth that you had to stifle another gasp. You were helpless to look away from him, even as the first notes of the song started and your feet instinctively set in motion.

His gaze never once faltered as you wove between the other dancers, coming close together before parting again a moment later. As you drew close to him, he reached out and grazed his bare fingers against your wrist, leaving a burning trail where he touched you. You were hyper-focused on Junmyeon, on his touch, on his gaze, on his body as he drew so very close to you for just a breathless moment before he slipped away again. And as you soaked him in, you knew instinctively that he was just as captive to your gaze as you were to his.

You orbited each other, drawn close by the same unseen force that kept you from crashing together. The equilibrium was delicate, though, and you knew that enough force could shatter the balance and send you flying across the distance between you two. As you felt the passion and the longing and the energy sparking between you two, you knew it was only a matter of time before it happened.

The music came to a slow stop, and your feet brought you back to the starting point. Junmyeon allowed one last lingering brush of his fingers against yours before he straightened his shoulders and visibly reigned in the burning desire that painted your interactions.

You let your eyes drop from Junmyeon’s as you dipped in a final bow. Just like that, the steps of your complicated dance with Junmyeon were finished, and you wordlessly parted from him, weaving into the thick crowd.

You swallowed down the urge to go back, to find him and speak the words you knew were burning on both of your lips. But it wasn’t time yet. You would wait until something broke the unspoken boundaries between you two.

As you felt his gaze burning into your back, you knew it wouldn’t have to wait long.


End file.
